thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lion Guard (Group)
The Lion Guard is a group of animals who work together to defend the Pride Lands and protect the Circle of Life. Information The Lion Guard is a group tasked with the job of defending the Pride Lands from danger, and is traditionally led by the second born child of the Lion King. The leader is bestowed with the Roar of the Elders, which helps them in battle. Each member is bestowed a marking upon their shoulder in the shape of a lion's head. Scar led the Lion Guard before Kion, but he was irresponsible with his duties and abused his powers, using the Roar of the Elders to destroy the other members of the Lion Guard. Members Kion’s Lion Guard Vitani’s Lion Guard Former Members Reserve Members Appearances in Fanfictions Here are all the fanfictions that this group makes an appearance in that are on this wiki. If your fanfiction includes the Lion Guard, add it to this list. * The Lion Guard: A Promising Friendship * The Lion Guard: Visiting The Outlands * The Lion Guard: Vanishing Hope * The Lion Guard: Return to The Outlands * The Lion Guard: The Powerful Roar * The Lion Guard: Protecting A Niece * The Lion Guard: Hope Restored * The Lion Guard: A Celebration to Remember * The Lion Guard: Another Kupatana Celebration * The Lion Guard: Celebrating Kupatana * The Lion Guard: An Important Celebration * The Lion Guard: A Special Event * The Lion Guard: A Wonderful Celebration * The Lion Guard: A Joyous Occasion * The Lion Guard: An Important Event * The Lion Guard: An Amazing Day * The Lion Guard: A Memorable Celebration * The Lion Guard: A Wonderful Event * The Lion Guard: A Perfect Celebration * The Lion Guard: A Momentous Occasion * The Lion Guard: A Special Celebration * The Lion Guard: A Wonderful Occasion * The Lion Guard: A Beautiful Occasion * The Lion Guard: A Joyous Celebration * The Lion Guard: An Amazing Celebration * The Lion Guard: A Beautiful Celebration * The Lion Guard: Kora and Vitani's Request * The Lion Guard: A Dangerous Time * The Lion Guard: Confronting Scar * The Lion Guard: Protecting A Friend * The Lion Guard: Protecting A Nephew * The Lion Guard: Helping A Friend * The Lion Guard: Protecting An Aunt * The Lion Guard: Protecting Mtoto * The Lion Guard: Saving the King * The Lion Guard: Saving Sitka * The Lion Guard: Saving Rafiki's Tree *The Lion Guard: Protecting A Sister *The Lion Guard: Protecting Mogwli *The Lion Guard: Protecting Beba *The Lion Guard: Protecting Hathi *The Lion Guard: Protecting Kiboko *The Lion Guard: Protecting Anga *The Lion Guard: Protecting Jambo *The Lion Guard: Helping A Sister *The Lion Guard: Protecting Ranjan *The Lion Guard: Protecting Kitendo *The Lion Guard: Protecting Muwa *The Lion Guard: Rescuing A Niece *The Lion Guard: Meeting Askari *The Lion Guard: Saving Jelani and Dalila's Tree * The Lion Guard: The Kumbuka Celebration * The Dark Roar Rises * The Dark Roar Returns * The Guard * The Lion Guard: The Legend Begins Anew * The Lion Guard: A Beautiful Reunion * The Lion Guard: A Lioness in the Outlands * The Lion Guard: Helping Vuruga Vuruga * The Lion Guard: More Than One Problem * The Lion Guard: Mtoto's Kidnapping * The Lion Guard: Rescuing Kiara * The Lion Guard: The Night Pride * Wasahaulifu Bunga * The Lion Guard: The Good Jackal * The Lion Guard: Saving Juhudi * The Lion Guard: A New Era * Legends of The Lion Guard: Battle for the Pride Lands * Legends of the Lion Guard: A New Journey *The Lion Guard: Endgame * A Hyena's Tale * Pride Rock Chronicles Gallery Category:Canon Category:Canon Groups Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Pride Landers